You're All I Have
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: -Scooby Apocalypse One-Shot- Based on issue 25 of Scooby Apocalypse, the moment Fred dies and Daphne has flashbacks to when she first met Fred. I'm terrible at summaries but I'm proud of this one-shot.


You're All I Have

* * *

"I love you Daphne Blake. I love you-" Were the last words he managed to speak, before he died in her arms. She rested her head on his chest and felt his last heartbeat. "No." She mumbled, "No, why you?" She cried. "Why not _her_?" She asked, feeling rage towards Velma, who was partly responsible for the monster which just killed the love of her life.

"No, why not _me_?" She asked, "It's my fault, Freddy." She cried, she had failed to kill the monster egg which killed her beloved Fred. "I'm sorry." She cried on his chest.

 _NYU – 6 Years Ago_

 _18-year-old Daphne Blake, walked through the hall of NYU, it was her first day, her first class. She stepped into the classroom. She thought she was going to be in a class full of nerds, and she was right, glasses: check, plaid shirts: check. But there was one who stuck out, no glasses, no plaid shirt. He was staring at her like she was the only female on the planet._

 _She quickly looked around the room, mostly boys but there were two other girls, who seemed to act just like her sister's friends: no thank you. She decided to sit next to the boy staring at her. "Hello." He smiled. "Hi." She replied._

 _"I'm Fred." He smiled, "I'm Daphne." She said. "Is this your first year?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. "It's mine too." He said._

 _Daphne looked around the class, "So, do you know anyone else here?" She asked, "Because I don't know **anyone**." She said. "Well, now you know me." He said cheerfully, almost like he had accomplished something. "No, I don't know anyone, I'm from Washington." He said._

 _"Washington?" She asked, he nodded. "Why didn't you go to a university there?" She asked. "I spent my whole life in Washington, change is good." He smiled. "Where are you from?" He asked. "Cooperstown." She said. "How come you stayed in New York?" He asked._

 _"I wanted to come here, but my dad wanted me to go to Harvard." She said. "How do your parents feel about you travelling two thousand miles from home to go to university?" She asked._

 _"My mom's in pieces." He said, guilt in his tone, he didn't mention his dad, so Daphne didn't say anything._

 _A week later they were studying in the library together._

"I'm sorry, I should have protected you." She said, staring down at his body, she pressed her lips against his cheek, they had _just_ kissed before the monster killed him. A tear dripped onto his cheek. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

 _NYU – 5 Years Ago_

 _They had become incredibly close in the last year, they were best friends, Daphne knew he was in love with her, and though she tried hard to ignore it, she thought he was gorgeous._

 _She had never felt like this before, her dad pulled her out of school to be home school when she was just a couple of weeks into the first grade. She had never had a friend before, let alone a best friend. She spent most of her time with her dad or her sister, her mom had no interest in her being home schooled, as her sister wasn't._

 _She was protective of Fred, he was her only friend and she loved him._

 _After their first year at NYU, he returned to Washington and told his mom how amazing university was (because Daphne was there), and her dad took her hunting and, but she couldn't wait to go back to NYU and see Fred again._

 _As the end of their second year neared, something came over her, she didn't know what, but it kept her up at night, another 11 weeks without him._

 _On their last day, Fred they stood by the main gates waiting to be picked up, he was waiting for a cab to take him to the airport and she was waiting for her dad._

 _Fred's cab arrived before Daphne's dad, the driver put his suitcase into the trunk. "See you next semester." He said, "Wait." Daphne said, grabbing his arm. She firmly pressed her lips against his, she couldn't believe what she was doing, she pulled away. His eyes sparkled, "Now I don't want to go." He said, she smiled. "I'll see you next semester." She said._

 _"I'll call you." He smiled as he climbed into the cab, he was absolutely going to tell his mom what just happened!_

 _The cab pulled away and Daphne watched it go, then she heard a car horn and a familiar car pulled up, it wasn't her dad but her sister, Thalia. "Hey sis!" She exclaimed. "Where's dad?" Daphne asked. "Well hello to you too." Thalia joked, Daphne laughed, and she wrapped her arms around her sister._

 _"So, who was that?" Thalia asked, looking in the direction of the cab, Daphne blushed, "Let's go." She said, grabbing her case, she had really felt this way before._

 _"Who was it, Daph?" Thalia pressed, eagerly, then she gasped, "Is that Fred? It is, isn't it."_

 _"Yes." Daphne said._

"She's gone too." Daphne mumbled, still kneeling next to his body. "Just go Daph." A familiar voice said, her heart pounded, she looked at him, then her heart sank, he's dead.

"Daphne go back upstairs." The voice said again, she looked behind her, he was standing there, glowing. He looked beautiful.

She looked back to his body, "Freddy?" She asked. "I'm here." He said, reassuringly. "Can I touch you?" She asked, he shook his head, it hurt her.

"Go back to the others." He said, she shook her head, "I can't leave you down here." She cried, "You're all I have!"

Tears fell from her eyes, "I love you. I wish I had accepted your proposal the first time." She said.

"I love you." He said. "Go back to them, it's safer. Please." He said.

"I'm not leaving you." She said. "I'll come with you, I'll make sure you're safe." He said. Suddenly she felt something come over her, then she pressed her lips against his, one last time. She got to her feet.

"How long will you stay with me?" She asked, she felt like he was alive again, like he was there with her.

"I'll be with you forever, Daphne." Fred said, softly.


End file.
